Candy Heart
by Ahrmin
Summary: Jade has always hated Valentine's Day, but how will she handle her girlfriend who no doubt loves the holiday? Established Jori. One-shot.


Jade was irritated. She knew herself well enough to know her irritation was masking her fear, but she was willing to indulge her selfish tendencies at the moment.

Today was Valentine's Day. And while Jade personally hated the holiday, she figured Tori would be a sucker for the expectations that came with the socially-supported celebration of love. It was their first Valentine's Day together as a couple, which was odd enough for both of them, but they had been together all day at school and Tori hadn't so much as given Jade a candy heart.

Jade had entered school this morning secretly dreading the pomp and circumstance she feared awaited her. Tori was a hopeless romantic at heart, and Jade could only imagine how she'd inevitably embarrass Jade in front of the student body. Would Tori show up with the cliche bundle of roses and heart-shaped box of assorted chocolates? Or announce herself as Jade West's "Valentine" before presenting her a written card or, worse yet, reading it out loud? Ugh, no, Tori wouldn't settle for reading – she would **sing**.

Jade's fear deflated into a hollow pit when Tori arrived that morning in a typical outfit, smiled at her and pecked her on the lips in an almost chaste fashion before heading to her first class of the day. Jade's adrenaline was running so high she only realized after Tori left that she hadn't said a word to the girl. Maybe Tori was just waiting until lunch when it was just her and their friends?

But no, even at lunch, Tori didn't act like today was anything other than a typical day at Hollywood Arts. They sat together with their friends in the Asphalt Cafe, Tori hip to hip with Jade as usual at the group's normal table. Tori was smiling brightly as she recalled a particularly embarrassing story about Trina trying to abduct her last boyfriend to force a romantic trip today. Andre and Beck were both laughing at the absurdity of the story – they wouldn't believe half the stories they had heard about Trina if they didn't know Tori could vouch for every single one of them. It was hard to imagine Trina was a real person and not a character.

Jade sat in silence all of lunch and, while that alone wasn't unusual, Tori could tell something was bothering her girlfriend. But, Tori also knew Jade poorly handled being singled out in front of others, so she nestled the information in the back of her mind and decided to bring it up later when they were alone. What had Jade so on edge?

As lunch ended and they returned to class, Jade's mood continued to sour as she tried to rationalize the situation. Either Tori was plotting something, or Jade was wrong about her. Neither reality was comforting; either Tori was effectively lying to Jade, or Jade didn't know her girlfriend as well as she thought she did. Jade sighed. She was so caught up in her thoughts and conflicting emotions that she hadn't paid attention to most of her classes, and it was already the end of the day.

Jade stood by her car patiently, as she usually did at the end of school, and waited for Tori. Jade couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips as Tori walked towards her in the failing sun. The low angle cast long shadows and lit up half of Tori's skin with a bronze glow that highlighted the girl's natural beauty and pleasantly angled features. Tori was beaming as she approached the car and took Jade into a full embrace and kiss. Jade eagerly returned Tori's affection, their ritual routine but never old. Without a word Tori slipped into the passenger seat, and Jade fell into the car and started towards Tori's home.

As they arrived in Tori's driveway, the aspiring singer turned back to face Jade with a smile.

"Still coming over tonight?" she asked, as if she didn't already know the answer. They spent every Friday night at Tori's house. Jade smirked.

"You couldn't stop me, even if you wanted to," she challenged. Tori laughed good naturedly and left the vehicle. Jade watched her leave and enter the house, as she always did, before pulling out of the drive and heading towards her empty house. But all of a sudden, the car felt very empty and Jade felt alone in a way she hadn't felt for a very long time.

Had Jade screwed up? Tori probably loved this holiday and Jade hadn't done anything to celebrate it, or Tori, or them. Tori knew she cared though, right? She didn't need to be told on a make-believe holiday. Still, though, if she didn't make the effort, would Tori think Jade didn't consider her worth the small effort of an acknowledgment? Jade sighed in frustration. Every time she had something good going, she always thought of a million reasons it was wrong. Jade hated Valentine's Day.

Jade spent the next several hours calling every flower shop within driving distance. Everyone was sold out. It was near the end of the holiday, so why should they have anything left? Meanwhile, with every call, Jade grew more frustration, more desperate, more worried. Suddenly, it was eight o'clock and time to go back to Tori's for dinner, and Jade was no closer to having anything to give her girlfriend. Jade spent the entire drive back to Tori's thinking about how to even acknowledge the holiday to her. Before she had a full plan, she was standing in front of Tori's front door.

Tori opened the door and smiled at Jade. The actress was wearing her leather coat over a nice lace top; Tori always loved Jade's gothic and lace style, a mix of luring and warning signs, like a skull and crossbones made of green traffic lights.

"Pizza's already here," Tori announced, stepping back to allow Jade into the house. Jade carefully sauntered inside while hiding her true emotions. They each grabbed a plate of food and sat down on the couch next to each other while Tori put on the new movie she had obtained for their Friday night dinner and movie date. They'd maintained Friday night dates since they started going out, and it was the highlight of the week for both of them. Even Trina realized after the sixth or seventh time that the girls would be monopolizing the living room, so she made herself scarce nowadays.

Throughout the movie, Jade continued beating herself up for failing to bring up the holiday with Tori. As the credits rolled, Jade forced herself to speak up.

"Hey, uh. Happy, you know, Valentine's Day, Tori," she said mechanically. Tori frowned slightly.

"Thanks Jade, but you don't have to say that. I know you hate Valentine's Day," Tori responded, wondering what was worrying the girl. Jade shook her head.

"Yeah, I do, but you don't," she countered. Tori thought about that point for a moment and, after a few seconds, looked at the clock. Eleven P.M. Tori smirked.

"Up for a trip?" she asked conspiratorially. Jade raised an eyebrow, but Tori refused to clarify and just smiled at her while waiting for an answer. Jade's answer was to stand up and move to the living room door, Tori close on her heels.

"How much further, Vega?" Jade asked, worry mixing with irritation. She trusted Tori, but they had been driving for almost an hour now and Jade's patience was wearing thin. Tori smiled out the front window.

"Just a minute more. It'll be straight ahead – you can't miss it," she eagerly announced. Jade took a deep breath and continued on until a warped iron monstrosity came into view. Jade gasped.

"No way," she exclaimed, allowing the car to slow to a stop in front of the dark, twisted barrier. Tori smiled widely. This was the gift she wanted – Jade's gratitude shown in only the way Jade could when her barriers collapsed. She leaned in close to Jade, her lips near the dark-haired girl's ear

"I know the way in," she whispered seductively. Jade shivered, a spasm moving through her entire body despite the moderate temperature in the car. Jade couldn't stop herself from diving out of the car, Tori close behind as they stepped up to the gate to the abandoned hospital. As Jade reached the gates, she spun on her heel and stared down Tori with a glare that was almost reminiscent of their first days together at Hollywood Arts.

"Why?" Jade demanded to know. "I didn't get you anything today, I couldn't even bring myself to celebrate with you until the very end of the day, so why this? I don't deserve it," she vocalized. Tori smiled and walked close to Jade. She reached her hands behind Jade's neck and intertwined her fingers together, resting them on the back of Jade's head. Tori stared in Jade's questioning green orbs.

"You deserve everything," Tori simply responded with a small smile. She leaned in and kissed Jade and held it for several seconds. As they released, Tori finally announced her plan.

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart," she said. Jade tilted her head in confusion, but then her eyes went wide. She looked at her phone – 12:02 AM, February 15th. Jade's anxiety finally fell away; she was free. She smiled widely at Tori.

"Happy Anniversary, Tori. Let's go!"


End file.
